1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical spectroscopy devices and techniques. In particular, the present invention relates to optical filtration and spatial positioning devices for use in the analysis of multiple channels of a light signal.
2. Related Technology
Spectroscopy is a well known technique that involves the production and investigation of the spectral content of polychromatic light. Such forms of light are made up of numerous different wavelengths, and spectroscopy allows for the analysis of these individual wavelengths. This form of analysis has broad applications in fields such as chemistry, biology and telecommunications. For example, a common application utilizes a device known as a spectroscope, which sends a light signal through a sample and then disperses the individual wavelengths of the emitted light signal onto a grid. The characteristics of the sample composition can then be identified depending on which wavelengths are actually emitted. The spectral information can be used to identify the sample in much the same way that a fingerprint can be used to identify an individual in that no two elements emit the same spectra.
Another important application of spectroscopy is in the field of optical communications. As a transmission medium, light provides a number of advantages over traditional electrical communication techniques. For example, light signals allow for extremely high transmission rates and very high bandwidth capabilities. Also, light signals are resistant to electromagnetic interferences that can interfere with electrical signals. Light also provides a more secure signal because it does not emanate the type of high frequency components often experienced with wire-based electrical signals. Light also can be conducted over greater distances without the signal loss typically associated with electrical signals on copper wire.
Another advantage in using light as means of communication is that multiple wavelength components of light can be transmitted through a single communication path such as an optical fiber. These individual wavelength components or optical channels can transmit through the fiber independently without any crosstalk. This process is commonly referred to as wavelength division multiplexing (WDM), where the bandwidth of the communication medium is increased by the number of independent wavelength channels used. Spectroscopy techniques can be used to investigate and verify the presence of these different wavelength channels by separating light signals into constituent wavelength sets or channel groups.
One problem associated with the use of spectroscopy techniques—especially in optical communications—is the difficulty in dispersing the individual light signal wavelengths in a manner that can be efficiently and accurately detected at a very high resolution. This is especially the case in dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) applications where the individual wavelength communication channels are closely spaced to achieve higher channel density and total channel number in a single communication line. For example, most spectroscopy devices use a prism or a diffraction grating device as a dispersion member to separate wavelength components. However, these devices separate the wavelengths in a linear manner, such that they are dispersed along a particular plane. Thus, to detect the dispersed wavelengths, detectors must be placed along a line in a corresponding plane. The number of required detectors is proportional to the number of detected wavelengths and desired resolution. Thus, to detect a broad range of wavelengths, a very long line of detectors must be employed, which takes up a relatively large amount of space and increases the overall cost and complexity of the optical communications system.
Another approach is to use a mechanical device to aim the different wavelengths at a single detector for correspondingly different time periods. For example, a rotating reflective diffraction grating can be used to direct the individual wavelengths to a single detector location for a specific time period Again, this approach has several drawbacks. While it reduces the number of detectors required, it utilizes devices with moving parts and having relatively high mechanical complexity, thereby increasing cost and reducing reliability. Moreover, the approach can be inefficient. For example, if a large number of wavelengths are involved, the approach introduces a relatively large time delay, an especially undesirable characteristic in any communications application.
Yet another problem encountered when utilizing such spectral analysis techniques is related to the accurate detection of the particular channels in question. In particular, if the physical dispersion of individual wavelengths is too narrow or the sampling detectors elements too few, there is a risk of focusing unwanted wavelength(s) onto the same detector elements as the desired wavelength. This would obviously create noise and distort the information contained within the desired channel. More expensive high dispersion diffraction gratings can be obtained to disperse the wavelengths into a broader area and therefore onto a sufficient number of detector elements per wavelength channel to allow high resolution and accurate detection. However, this solution requires a large number of linear detector elements, additional space, and more complex and expensive focusing optics. Therefore, most spectroscopy applications must balance the need for higher resolution with the expense and size ramifications of using a broader dispersion member.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive device that can enable the use of a less complex and more reasonable detector array as well as a relatively inexpensive dispersion element, yet provides an accurate high resolution detection of the desired wavelengths within a broad range of wavelengths.